Hollwed Panther King, Moon Flower Kitten
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When Aizen excutes a back up plan that screws the espada over by making them revert to thier form before becoming an arrancar, one girl must and help defeat Aizen while dealing with finding the cure Pairing:Grimmjow/Haku/Garra/Ulquiorra/FemNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Kon Hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of Fem Naruto, her demon heritage and the ties to most of the Espada. Please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories, we are also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.1 Prologue

Grimmjow laid on the sands of Los Noches as his body was dying, he thought of the woman he loved back in the elemental countries that he would sneak off to see but he knew…he knew he would never be with her now. Grimmjow had tears in his eyes as he closed them and imagined the smiling face of his Little Moon cat as he was suddenly in tremendous pain as his tattoo burned and pulsed, he let a yell that came out as a cat's yowl as he rolled on to his side and watched as his skin bubbled and change.

He panted as he felt his ears move up the side of his head into the form of cat ears and his hands began to take on a form that he hoped he would never see again, he yowled his rage and sadness to the sky as his body continued to revert into his panther form. He snarled as his spine cracked and changed to trap him on all fours while his tail regrew and his legs became the hindquarters of a large cat, he then felt his jaw lengthen into a muzzle as he watched his hands darken and puff up into paws. He rolled and stood on shaky paws as he cursed Aizen for doing this sort of backup plan, he took a few steps forward as a portal opened underneath him and he dropped through with a startled roar.

The next thing he knew he was moaning as a familiar face entered his vision, he then rolled back on to his stomach from his side as Tsuki Uzumaki helped the panther hollow that fell on to her bed, stand with a worried look. She had recognized the familiar cat and was worried sick about what made him revert to this form as she moved to his head, she embraced his neck gently as he let out a gasp of pain from putting weight on his front left paw. He looked at her as she gazed at his body and gasped in shock, he asked what was wrong and she told him his hollow hole was gone!

Grimmjow looked as he sat down at his stomach and realized she was right, he stared at his lover in shock as he said "Then…I've truly been turned into a panther? No, No, NO this can't be real! I-I-I was going to make you mine completely after that fucking war and now this?"

Tsuki quickly snuggled up to him as she kissed his muzzle to calm her Panther-chan down and whispered that they would find a way to fix this, Grimmjow laid on the bed with a soft groan of dismay as she snuggled up to his side. Grimmjow looked at her as he licked her gently and asked what they were going to do for now, she thought about it and smiled as she healed his paw that he had hurt with a Kidou he had taught her in secret, she told him that they could go see the hokage about getting him registered as her Nin-animal partner so no one could take them away from each other.

Grimmjow blinked at the actually helpful suggestion and nuzzled his lover as he tried to open a portal and succeeded which meant his powers were still active for somehow, she climbed onto his back and they headed through the portal into the Hokage's office who was staring in shock at the gigantic panther that was taller than a grown man at full height. Tsuki waved from her comfortable perch as she scratched Grimmjow's ears while the Hokage asked what was going on; she sighed and told him everything she had been keeping a secret since meeting Grimmjow causing the old man's eye to go wide, He then asked what she need from her and she told him about her idea to which he agreed would be perfect since she was going on that mission in an hour, he quickly signed the papers they needed and stamped them as he hand them to her.

1 hour later…

Kakashi was just arriving when he saw the Banshee being pinned by the biggest panther he had ever seen while Sasuke was standing protectively in front of his best friend who had a gash in her arm, he quickly asked what happened and they told him that Sakura tried to force Tsuki to give her Nin-animal to Sasuke and attacked Tsuki with a kunai that might have killed her if the panther hadn't pinned her down. Kakashi was furious as he asked Tsuki to call off her partner so he could deal with Sakura himself, he took the girl aside and asked why she did it as he held on to her arm. Sakura smirked and told him that it was Sasuke who deserved the rarely coloured Panther more than the "Demon" and she was going to make sure that Sasuke got it no matter what. Kakashi then told his team to wait while he went with Sakura to the hokage, Tsuki and Sasuke nodded as Sakura was dragged away while Grimmjow snuggled up to his lover with a purr.

Tsuki heard the scream of rage from the prison as Sakura was left in the village to be punished; Grimmjow looked at her and the others as they walked when they saw a puddle on the road. Grimmjow quickly placed himself in front of the group as he let out a loud roar that caused the two ninjas to tremble in fear as the genjutsu was dispelled by the noise of the panther's roar. Kakashi nodded at Tsuki as she barked something in a language they had never heard before and the Panther attacked viciously but left them alive so they could be questioned by Kakashi.

Grimmjow sighed as they made it to the edge of Wave Country but found out they would have to cross the water to get to the Island country, he groaned when he saw the boat was a small one meaning he would be swimming across and he didn't like the water when it was cold like it was at this time of year. Tsuki looked at him as she stroked his bone white fur and then kissed his muzzle, Grimmjow purred as he slid into the water near where his lover was sitting in the boat and swam beside her to the other side. She giggled as he climbed out of the water and shook his fur causing Tazuna, Kakashi and Sasuke to be soaked; Grimmjow had a smug look as he spoke in front of the others for the first time and said, "What? They were complaining about the smell of sake so they got a bath."

Tsuki giggled as they hurried towards Tazuna's house only for Grimmjow's ears to twitch and yell for them to get down, Tsuki and the others dropped to the ground as a giant sword flew over where their heads had been a few seconds ago. Grimmjow growled low in his throat as he stuck close to his lover who saw the man that attacked them, he was wearing camouflage cargo pant, blue muscle shirt and had bandages covering his mouth with no eyebrows as he walked towards them. Tsuki quickly pulled a kunai out and was more than ready to fight when the man stopped at the sight of the snarling panther that was blocking him from his sword; he whistled and said "Whose nin-animal is that because that is one impressive animal."

Tsuki blushed as Grimmjow walked over to her side after sniffing the air and he nuzzled his lover with a possessive gleam in his eyes making Kakashi look at the panther in amusement as he said "I know Tsuki said he was a good judge of character but the way he acts with Tsuki is amusing because if any one tries to get near with ill intent or another male, he rips them apart."

Zabuza looked at the panther with a wary eye as he stepped closer but Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow and yawned as he wrapped himself around his lover with a loud rumbling purr, Zabuza chuckled as he turned to Kakashi and asked if their village would want a swordsman and his adopted son. Kakashi blinked and said one of the most intelligent answers ever, "Huh?"

Zabuza snickered at the poleaxed expression on Kakashi face as he explained why he was asking and Kakashi looked at Tsuki who sighed and nodded as she whistled, a large bird flew to her as she took the note from Kakashi that he quickly wrote and tied it to the bird's leg as she asked it to fly swift and true to the hokage. The bird nodded then took off as Zabuza made a loud whistle towards the trees and a young man stepped out of the forest with a clay mask on his face and removed the mask to reveal an extremely handsome young man who introduced himself as Haku, Grimmjow saw his lover blush as the boy turned his eyes on her and gave a low warning that had the boy raise an eyebrow and smile as he said "I'll share if you share…"

Grimmjow looked amused as his Lover tried to figure out what they meant by that and softly whispered in her ear, "_It's a guy thing, my love._"

He nuzzled her happily as Zabuza and Haku looked in awed amusement that such a small girl could command such affection from the gigantic panther, Tsuki giggled as Grimmjow purred while she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled close. Kakashi smiled and then told the group that they better take care of Gato now before the man could make his move, Zabuza sighed as he said "That's going to be quite hard, the shrimp has about 500 men total that are surrounding the mansion. Even I would be hard pressed against those kinds of numbers."

Tsuki then spoke up with a smirk after she whispered something in her panther's ear and said "Grimmjow-chan wouldn't be hard pressed against those numbers; he has special abilities that can allow him to wipe them out no problem."

Kakashi looked at her in surprise as he asked "when could we do this because I would rather draw the bastard out rather than fight on his home turf."

Tsuki smirked and said "Well Zabuza-san and Haku-san are the perfect one to set that up since they can spy on the bastard and when we draw him out we can all go at it."

The others looked at her in surprise then grinned as they then staged a huge fight since Gato's spies had just arrived to see the "Fight", Tsuki had left a shadow clone with Grimmjow as she stood on a branch just above the spies' heads and listened to them as they bought the ruse hook, line and sinker. She smirked as she made her way back to her lover and gave a discreet thumb up so the fight would be done. Needless to Say Gato was going to be surprised come the end of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of Fem Naruto, her demon heritage and the ties to most of the Espada. Please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories, we are also looking for art work of the stories!

Ch.2

Grimmjow purred as Tsuki snuggled into his side that night and used him as a body pillow; he waited until she was asleep then gently wiggled out from underneath her as he headed for the door to go outside for fresh air and to do some hunting for himself. He looked at his lover with soft eyes and sighed as he wished he still had a human form, he slipped out the door and down stairs into the cool night air.

Grimmjow then sniffed the wind that was blowing towards him and caught the scent of a herd of deer not too far away; he grinned as he stalked towards them and proceeded to attack the bigger stags that were with the herd and devour them hungrily, he then heard a sound and jerked his head up as he searched the trees for whatever made the sound. His ears twitched as he growled low in his throat when he heard the sound again, he silently moved towards it only to hear a loud snarl being thrown at him and a familiar voice telling him to stay away.

Grimmjow ignored the warning and hurried over to his best friend's side with a worried look when he saw how beaten the devil-like creature was, Grimmjow blinked as the creature hissed at him to stay away and said "Ulquiorra! Calm down! It's me, Grimmjow!"

Ulquiorra blinked as he tried to see if the person who spoke was telling the truth and could make out the shape of a panther despite the blood running into his eyes, He weakly asked what had happened to them and Grimmjow sighed and told him what Aizen had done to them then he said "You need first aid, I know someone who can help…"

Ulquiorra blinked at the panther as Grimmjow offered him his back but he understood and weakly climbed on, the panther then started towards the humans causing Ulquiorra to hiss softly in pain and fear. Grimmjow hissed at him to knock it off as he slipped inside the house that they had arrived at and up the stairs to where his lover was, he then walked over to the bed and nuzzled Tsuki until she woke up. She sat up and asked what was wrong and he showed her Ulquiorra on his back causing her to gasp and grab the kit she had made for treating Grimmjow when he was injured, she gently helped Ulquiorra down and had him leaning against her as she lowered him to the floor on her bed roll then began to treat his wounds gently as she could.

Ulquiorra watched curiously as she gently washed the blood from his face and bandage his head wound that the blood had come from, he slowly began to drift to sleep as Grimmjow said softly, "Sleep Ulquiorra, we'll take care of you. You need the rest."

The next morning…

Ulquiorra started awake as he realized he was in a strange room with his wounds bandaged and no one in sight, he started suddenly when a young silvery blonde girl peeked in with a worried look that became one of relief called to someone that he was awake. She then came in with a tray filled with simple breakfast food and set down gently in front of him as she said softly "You had both of us worried last night…"

Ulquiorra tried to remember her then realized she had been the one to bandage his wounds, she looked at him as he asked what she meant by both of them being worried just as his best friend came in in the shape of his Adjuchas form causing him to gasp as he recalled the talk they had when he had been injured last night. Ulquiorra was pissed because it meant he was back to being a Vasto lorde when something Grimmjow said made him pause, "Where's your Mask?"

Ulquiorra looked at him with surprise in his eyes as he reached up and touched his face as he expected to touch bone but instead touched skin that was soft and smooth, he blinked them quietly asked for a mirror that Tsuki handed to him. He looked into it and his eyes went wide because he was in his Segunda Etapa form rather than his Vasto lorde form, he felt a little relived at that but he was still somehow technically a Vasto lorde from what he could feel of his power. Grimmjow could see the confusion in his friend's eyes and told him not to worry about it for now, Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow as the girl who had been yet to be introduced to him and she realized what he was asking then introduced herself "I'm Tsuki Uzumaki…"

Just then Kakashi came in and asked "How's the new guy?"

Ulquiorra blinked at that then asked "Are you not scared of me and Grimmjow, human?"

Kakashi blinked then shook his head as he said "Grimmjow explained about hollows and Shingami and that he's been seeing Tsuki here for quite a while. Besides we face human monsters every day in our line of work…"

Ulquiorra honestly didn't know what to say to that comment while Grimmjow chuckled and said "Geez, Emo much?"

Tsuki gently slapped his shoulder and said to Grimmjow in a loving tone, "Hush you!"

Grimmjow just purred as he wrapped his tail around her waist and nuzzled his human lover gently, Tsuki smiled and cuddled up to him contently as Ulquiorra watched in amusement and curiosity causing him to wonder just what was the relationship between his best friend and the sweet young teenage girl. Grimmjow noticed the questioning gaze on his friend's face and gave him a look of "Tell you later" as he rubbed his head against Amalthea's stomach gently. Suddenly Tsuki's stomach growled causing Kakashi to chuckle and suggest she get something to eat before Training started today, she nodded and hurried down stairs to eat while Kakashi politely asked Grimmjow to stay at the house to guard the family. Grimmjow nodded as Kakashi smiled then went downstairs to leave the two friends to talk.

Ulquiorra then looked at the panther hollow and said "Explain now please!"

Grimmjow sighed and told Ulquiorra everything about him and Tsuki being lovers and that he would often sneak off in the middle of the night to see her so he could relax in peace and how he taught her healing and offensive Kidou to use as part of her arsenal, Ulquiorra listened in fascination to the story and asked "So you never got caught leaving the palace?"

Grimmjow smirked and nodded as Ulquiorra said "wish I had your guts some days…"

Grimmjow laughed at that as he twitched an ear when they heard a loud "NANI?"

They looked at each other and wondered what caused Tsuki to yell so loud, Grimmjow blinked then shook his head as he lay on the floor. He stretched out with a yawn and drifted into a half-sleep while listening for anything unusual coming into the house. Ulquiorra watched as his friend slept and then laid back down on the bedroll to get some sleep himself to recover his strength.

He woke up two hours later feeling much better and found his wounds were almost healed completely; Tsuki was curled up with Grimmjow reading a book on Medical Jutsu as the panther slept comfortably while purring in contentment, she looked up with a gentle smile and asked how he was feeling. Ulquiorra replied that he felt much better than he had earlier causing her to smile softly and sigh in relief; he then thanked her for caring for him as she blushed and told him that she did didn't care about the Hollow and shingami war or that hollows prayed on humans like her since they needed to eat too, Ulquiorra looked at her in surprise and shock when she said that little comment and then asked what made her so accepting of hollows.

Her answer actually surprised him as she said "If I die, I'll more than likely will become a hollow do to the pain I have suffered in my life."

Ulquiorra blinked as he sighed and then thanked her once again for healing him causing her to blush as she stammered that it was nothing, Grimmjow then raised his head and asked what they were talking about with a sleepy tone to his voice. Tsuki giggled as she told him that they were just swapping embarrassing stories about stuff he had done around them, he was wide wake at that and playfully growled as he walked over and licked her cheek. Tsuki smiled as she snuggled into his side while he curled up around her and she stroked his head in her lap.

The end of the week…

Tsuki was sleeping late with Grimmjow as Ulquiorra rested in the male's room when a scream woke them up and Tsuki hurried down the steps with Grimmjow as they saw two men trying to take Tsunami hostage, Tsuki growled out something to Grimmjow who leapt forward and blocked the door as she jerked her head up with her eyes glowing an eerie light blue and charged the two men.

10 minutes later…

Amalthea was on Grimmjow's back as he raced for the bridge while Ulquiorra stayed back to guard the family so they could stop the fight and attack Gaito who was waiting in the fog. When they got there, the fight between Gaito and the others had begun and she yelled for them to get back as Grimmjow gave a challenging roar and leapt in to the fray with a nice little cero to the idiots. Needless to say the idiots were reduced to below a quarter of the men they had before, all Kakashi could say after seeing that was "Tsuki…remind me to never piss off Grimmjow if he can do that…."

She laughed as Grimmjow then began growling and lunging at something that was starting to form, Amalthea paled at the sight and said one word "RUN!"

The army of hollows that had been created by accident charged only for Ulquiorra, who just joined them and Grimmjow to meet them head on as they tore through the newborn hollows with ease. Tsuki saw two hollows sneaking up on Grimmjow and Ulquiorra as she then yelled a warning, the two friends turned and quickly took the hollows out as two more turned and came after Tsuki! She told the others to run and she would handle the two hollows, Kakashi nodded and told Zabuza, Haku and Sasuke to run so they could help the villagers.

Tsuki barely managed to dodge the claws of the first hollow as she ducked and then slid under it as she dug a Reiatsu enforced kunai into its face and pulled downwards. The mask spilt in two as the hollow roared in anger and faded away, the other one managed to get the drop on her and tried to kill her as Grimmjow tackled the newborn hollow and ripped to it to shreds. Ulquiorra helped her up as she held her shoulder where the hollow's claws had dug in, Grimmjow quickly came back as he finished taking care of the last hollow and licked at his lover's shoulder gently to clean the wound. Tsuki smiled as she kissed both of their cheeks then hurried off to talk to Kakashi, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were amused and shocked at the kiss she had given Ulquiorra on the cheek.

Tsuki smiled as they caught up to her in the village as she talked with Kakashi, Grimmjow then noticed Haku standing nearby and walked over to him. He then softly asked Haku as Ulquiorra joined them, "Are you sure you want to share Tsuki with me?"

Haku looked at him with a smile and nodded as he said "If she is willing to have me as a lover then yes…if not then I can live with that."

"Live with what?"

Grimmjow turned as he saw his lover standing behind him with mischievous eyes and knew she had overheard their conversation; he smiled and nuzzled her as she came stood beside his head, Haku blushed lightly as she asked if he was really willing to share her with Grimmjow. Haku nodded then said "As well as with anyone else that might join us…"

Tsuki smiled happily as she kissed his cheek then they heard Sasuke calling for her, she told them she would talk to them later and ran over to her best friend. Haku placed a hand on his cheek with gentle smile as Grimmjow chuckled; they then went to help clean the bridge off from the battle so they could leave within two days.

2 days later…

Tsuki laughed as she perched on Grimmjow's back with Haku, Ulquiorra had the tiniest smile on his face because he had joined as one of Tsuki's lovers. they were now going back to the village and Haku had cracked a silly joke to make Tsuki smile, they made good time when they suddenly heard pained groans from the side of the road. Grimmjow recognized them as did Ulquiorra and Grimmjow called out "Nnoitra, is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Naruto or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of Fem Naruto, her demon heritage and the ties to most of the Espada. Please vote in her Poll and read and review her stories, we are also looking for art work of the stories!

***Question Time!* should Kabuto be a good guy and for ****Konoha**** later on in the story?**

**Yes:**

**No:**

Ch.3

Tsuki blinked in surprise as the voice said in shock "Grimmjow, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me..."

The bushes then parted to reveal a HUGE somewhat injured praying mantis like hollow as Tsuki pressed close to Grimmjow's side, Tsuki blinked as the hollow looked at her in surprise and said "So is this the girl Grimmjow often snuck out to see, huh?"

Tsuki blushed as Nnoitra looked her over and then she heard Grimmjow growl deep down in his throat, Tsuki giggled at his protectiveness while Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her causing Nnoitra to look at him in shock. Nnoitra then asked just what happened to them to be trapped back into their forms they had before becoming Arrancar, Grimmjow sighed and told him everything that they had been able to piece together. Nnoitra cursed at the turn of fate they had been given then asked if he could join them on their way to the village, Tsuki smiled as Kakashi told him that was fine and Tsuki clambered back onto Grimmjow's back so they could continue to the village.

4 hours later...

Tsuki smiled as she led Haku and Zabuza to her apartment building and to the apartment they had been given, Tsuki smiled as Grimmjow nuzzled her after they parted ways with Haku. They walked into their apartment where Ulquiorra and Nnoitra was waiting, Tsuki sighed as she sat on the couch and Ulquiorra sat down next to her while Grimmjow laid at her feet. Nnoitra watched the three lovers and sighed as he thought about the woman he had tried to court in the only way he knew, "_Nel...I miss you..._"

2 weeks later...

Tsuki giggled as she watched her Panther like lover get climbed on by her adoptive little brother and his friends, Ulquiorra chuckled as Grimmjow purred at the ear rubs he was getting and Nnoitra was sunning himself on a large boulder. Tsuki smiled and walked over to Ulquiorra for a soft kiss then walked over to her Panther to scratch behind his ears, Grimmjow opened his eyes suddenly and started growling at the trees behind them. Tsuki then called out "Who ever you are, I suggest coming out before Grimmjow attacks!"

Tsuki watched as a group of Sand ninja came out with curious eyes and looked around the clearing, Grimmjow warily watched the red head of the group eye his lover and let out a loud protective growl at the boy. The redhead stiffened under the panther's glare and then to Grimmjow's surprise, the red head growled right back at him! Tsuki face palmed at the glaring contest between the two and then asked them to knock it off; the red head then looked at her as he said "Are you in the Chunin exams?"

Tsuki blinked as she looked at him closely then started as she realized there was a familiar energy around the boy, she walked over to him slowly as his sand stirred but didn't do much more then that. She then gently reached and touched his face before his teammates could stop her and softly said "You hold a tailed beast..."

Gaara was shocked that she managed to figure that out and then she said something that shocked him even more, "I also know the burden of holding a tailed beast...I hold the nine-tailed fox."

Gaara looked at her eyes and saw the sadness in her eyes that comes with being a Demon container, he gave a tiny smile to her causing Tsuki to blink then smile brightly at him as she asked "Did you want hang out with us?"

Gaara nodded and she gently grabbed his hand as she pulled him towards her two lovers that were in the clearing, Gaara was amused by the glare he was getting from the white panther that then surprised him by speaking "Hurt my little Moon kitten and I'll hurt you!"

Tsuki sighed as she pinched her nose then gently slapped her panther on the shoulder and said "Be nice, you!"

Gaara chuckled quietly at the two and then asked "Your panther is more then he seems...May I ask the story behind that?"

Tsuki sighed and then explained the story about who Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were and who they met, Gaara listened in fascination to the cute girl's story when Haku came in to the clearing quietly and sat beside her with a kiss to the cheek. Grimmjow then noticed Gaara's slight blush as Tsuki touched his hand and asked "Gaara-san, I told you my story...will you tell me yours?"

Gaara sighed and nodded as he took a deep breath, he then began his story about what happened in his life, Tsuki listened in horror at his life then gave Gaara a hug for the first time he could remember in his life. Tsuki had tears in her eyes at his story and told him that his father had no right to be a father if he was going to treat Gaara like he was nothing but a weapon. Gaara looked at her in shock then did something that surprised even him, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently as her three other lovers looked on in surprised amusement.

Tsuki looked at Gaara is pleasant surprise as he blushed and said sorry, only for her to kiss his cheek happily...

Two days later...

Gaara was quietly waiting for Tsuki in the exam room when she came in with her "Panther-chan" and waved her over; she grinned and hugged him as Temari greeted her happily causing Gaara to give a tiny smile. They then noticed Kabuto looking at them in shock as Gaara then gave him a glare, Tsuki just sighed as the rest of her team came in and Sasuke beckoned her over as she kissed Gaara's cheek and told him that she would see him later.

Tsuki sighed as she was placed next to her best female friend Hinata and Grimmjow laid down next to her; the examiner then explained the rules and told them to flip over their test to start. Tsuki began to sweat at some of the questions as she looked it over then began to answer the ones on Healing Jutsu, she did as much as she could then began to doodle on the back of her test much to her companions' amusement. Half an hour later, Ibiki then told them that it was time for the final question...

Tsuki listened to the question then slammed her hand down as she chewed out Ibiki and told him that she wasn't going to run away just because something got tough or seemed impossible. Every one listened in surprise while Gaara, Grimmjow and Sasuke were trying hard not to smile at the inspiring speech. Tsuki then sat back down and scratched behind Grimmjow's ears as she took a deep breath to calm herself down, just then the window broke and a familiar face came through as they introduced themselves as the second examiner.

Anko then counted the teams and told Ibiki that he let too many teams pass but her test would cut them in half, Tsuki waited quietly then grinned as Anko noticed the large panther and said "Ok who in this room has a Fricking Huge PANTHER for a Nin-animal?"

Tsuki stood up and grinned as she said "Hi Nee-chan!"

Anko stared then started laughing as she grinned and told everyone to follow her to the test site...

Tsuki stared up at the tall trees of the forest of death and whistled, Grimmjow stood close to her as they all listened to the rules and then signed the forms given to them. Their team was then assigned a gate after getting their earth scroll, Grimmjow purred as Tsuki gently brushed his fur while waiting for the go signal...

Tsuki, Sasuke and Haku leapt onto Grimmjow's back as he dashed into the forest when the gate opened, Grimmjow carried them to the place they had agreed to meet Gaara at so they could talk and make a plan of action. While they were waiting, Grimmjow began to growl a warning as he looked at the ground causing Sasuke to say they needed a password. The group nodded as the password was written out and stood up when a gale force wind came out of nowhere and blew Tsuki and Grimmjow a good mile away from their companions!

Tsuki groaned as she sat up and called for Sasuke, Haku and Grimmjow...She then turned at a hissing sound behind her and nearly screamed at the large snake behind her! She drew a Kunai and quickly dodged the snake as it began to attack her, the snake managed to corner her when Grimmjow came flying out of the bushes with a super loud roar and tackled the snake away from her. She watched in fear as Grimmjow fought with the snake and got a good bite to the back of the snake's head, Grimmjow the started to shake the snake as they both heard a Loud *SNAP*. The snake disappeared in a puff of smoke and Tsuki leapt onto Grimmjow's back as they raced to help their friends...


End file.
